Arch Enemies
by Serena Guzman
Summary: Ever since Santana found out about Brittany's secret and told the whole school about it, they have been enemies. They find themselves in the locker room after everyone has left already, and Santana makes a remark about Brittany's condition. Brittany, having enough of the remarks, talks back and that turns Santana on. Sexy times ensue. WARNING inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Fill for a GKM prompt.**

**Prompt: Ever since Santana found out about Brittany's secret and told the whole school about it, they have been enemies. They find themselves in the locker room after everyone has left already, and Santana makes a remark about Brittany's dick. Brittany, having enough of the remarks, talks back and that turns Santana on. Sexy times ensue. G!P Brittany.**

**There's a possibility that this could be turned into more than a one shot, so tell me what you think! **

* * *

Brittany Pierce was a special girl. She had a dick instead of a pussy and she had always been careful not to tell or show anyone because her parents had told her not to. According to her parents, people wouldn't be so accepting of the fact that Brittany was different.

And because Brittany didn't know any better, she kept her dick a secret for everyone.

But when Santana Lopez walked into her life, everything changed.

* * *

"Fucking hell...this is gross."

The sound of Santana's voice startled Brittany. Usually she was the last one to take a shower and usually, Santana took a shower at home.

Brittany remembered everything about the girl and she knew that Santana thought that the showers were gross.

Santana had been her best friend once. They had done everything together and Santana had even told her that she was gay way before she came out of the closet. Brittany had felt special to be friends with such an awesome person and she had felt so comfortable with Santana that she had mistakenly thought that she could trust the girl.

But Santana hadn't reacted to the news very well. She had been grossed out and had walked out on Brittany while her dick still hung out of her jeans. Brittany wasn't shy about her anatomy but when people started staring at her and making jokes about her dick, Brittany knew that Santana had told everyone.

It was from that moment on that they were enemies and even though Brittany took everything Santana dished out without giving back, she wished that she was brave enough to say something about it.

That had been three years back and for a while Brittany's parents wanted to move away, to start over. But within a couple of months there was something else going around school and practically no one even bothered with Brittany. Even though occasionally someone would make a comment about it, Brittany was kind of safe.

The only problem was that people from school told people outside of school and well, Brittany was still being looked at weirdly even after three years.

"God damn it," Santana muttered again. Brittany could feel herself getting hard and she gritted her teeth. Santana still had that effect on her and even though Brittany wished that she could make it stop, she also liked the fact that Santana could still make her hard. It had something to it.

Brittany had already taken a shower and so when Santana walked out of her stall, Brittany stood next to a bench drying herself off. She didn't even bother hiding her boner, mostly because Santana would find something to say regardless and partly because Brittany was so over Santana's insults.

One more and she would give her a piece of her mind.

Santana simply acted like she didn't see her at first and dried herself off while looking at Brittany from the corner of her eyes.

Brittany could practically feel the snarky comment coming the moment that Santana turned around and stared at her eight inch dick.

"Hey dickhead, how's it going?" Santana looked down. "I see you're sporting a nice boner."

Brittany glared at her. "Back the fuck off, Santana. I can't help that you want to fuck me just so you can actually enjoy it for once," she said. "You know you want it and I know you want it. So stop overcompensating."

Santana's eyes widened and Brittany turned to put on her bra.

"That was kind of hot."

"Duh," Brittany said with a roll of her eyes. She knew that she was hot and she thought that her dick was awesome and made her even hotter. Nobody else seemed to think so though.

* * *

When Brittany had put her bra on and turned back to Santana, she could see the way Santana was staring at her.

So, she did the only thing she could think of and stalked over to Santana, still only wearing a towel wrapped around her awesome body, and pushed the girl down onto the bench she was standing next to.

Brittany pulled the towel away as Santana looked up at her face. "Take it."

"What?"

"Take it, bitch."

Santana wrapped her hands around the thick shaft and jerked a couple of times. Brittany pushed her hips forward into Santana's hand, moaning.

"You like that huh?"

Brittany bucked her hips forward again and Santana smirked.

"San–"

"That's it, fuck my hand," Santana said and Brittany pushed her hips forward again.

"Fuck!" Brittany's dick throbbed so hard that it hurt and she pulled back.

"You can't handle me?"

Brittany pushed Santana onto her back and straddled her.

"You have awesome boobs," Brittany said, slowly stroking her cock. Santana hummed and pushed them together. "Oh fuck." Precum dripped out of Brittany's dick and she jerked her hips forward.

"Fuck me." Santana closed her eyes. "Fuck my boobs."

"I'll fuck your boobs so fucking hard," Brittany muttered. She positioned herself so that she could push her dick between Santana's boobs and Santana tightened her hold on them.

Brittany jerked her hips forward hard, jutting Santana's chin.

"Careful," Santana said frowning. Brittany grinned down.

"Open your mouth."

When Santana did Brittany jerked her hips again, the tip of her dick slipping into Santana's mouth.

"Ugm..."

"Take the head in your mouth when it comes close," Brittany said. "And suck."

Santana sucked on the head and Brittany pulled back only to jerk back in, letting Santana suck her each time she came back.

She made sure that Santana could suck when she thrusts her hips forward and she rolled her eyes backward and threw her head back. It felt so good and Santana apparently knew what she was doing because damn, the girl could suck. When Santana began using her tongue, licking around the head and sucking it, Brittany knew she wouldn't last long.

Brittany moved her hand back, slowly letting her hand move to Santana's pussy and when she found the clit, she pinched hard.

"Oh God!" Santana screamed as Brittany kept a hold of her clit between her fingers and rolled. Brittany could feel Santana's orgasm coming in her fingers and she pulled her hand back, leaving Santana begging for her to get her there.

But Brittany didn't listen.

"Swallow...every...last...drop," she said between thrusts and Santana widened her eyes but nodded her head anyway, sucking hard as Brittany fucked her boobs harder now.

When Brittany came, it felt like it went on forever and with Santana sucking her dry, she moaned hard.

"Ughnn _fuckkkk._"

* * *

She swallowed every last drop of Brittany's deliciously sweet and salty come.

Brittany wasn't done yet though. Even though she hardly ever had any sex because everyone in Lima thought she was a freak and stupid to top, she knew what she was doing. She watched a lot of porn and she knew how to pleasure a woman.

And because of the jerking off she had awesome stamina and could go on all night.

So she pulled Santana to the edge of the bench and sat on her knees between Santana's legs.

She ran her fingers through Santana's folds and Santana jerked her hips up hard. Brittany's fingers slipped into her pussy and she grinned at the feel of Santana clenching around her.

Brittany licked up the folds to her clit and Santana screamed out in pleasure. So Brittany circled her clit with her tongue, pushing her fingers deep inside Santana and curling them, hitting her G-spot every time.

The first orgasm Santana had by Brittany's tongue came hard and fast but Brittany didn't stop there. She kept going, and going, bringing Santana to that edge and throwing her off three times before she stopped. She smirked at Santana who lay sated and spent on the bench.

"We're not done yet, Miss Lopez," Brittany said and Santana lifted her head lazily.

"I know," she said her voice extra raspy from screaming.

Brittany positioned herself over Santana and her dick throbbed against Santana's entrance. Santana was dripping, again or still Brittany didn't know. But when she pushed in to the hilt she widened her eyes at the tightness.

Santana moved her hips around, trying to get used to the feel of Brittany's big cock inside of her. It was so big that it stretched her beyond her imagination but she loved it so much. She moaned when Brittany still didn't move and then looked up into those big blue eyes, that were more black now than ever.

"You ready to be fucked thoroughly?"

"Yes! Fuck me Britt-Britt!" Santana replied, done waiting. She pushed her hips forward and Brittany pounded into her hard.

She didn't stop at that, but found a steady rhythm, a hard pounding was what Santana needed. She would stop fucking with Brittany's head then, and Brittany could live a happy life.

Brittany could feel it coming, after she had pounded Santana extra hard. Santana moaned, screamed for Brittany to give her that release.

She pulled back and pushed Santana's legs up, letting them rest on her shoulders. Santana widened her eyes and screamed out when Brittany pounded into her again, this time the head pushed against her G-spot and Santana could feel the build up to the biggest orgasm she'd ever had.

"Oh god Britt!" she screamed out, rubbing her own clit hard. "I-I'm...c-c-c–" she came hard and long and she moaned.

Brittany followed her soon after, her dick throbbing and shooting long strings of come into Santana's pussy. She moaned right along with Santana as they rode out the longest orgasms for both of them.

"Fuck," Brittany jerked her hips couple of times as the last of her come spurted out of her. "Fuck..."

"Say that again," Santana said lazily. Her legs lay slack on Brittany's shoulders and her hands rested on her stomach. "I feel so fucking full."

Brittany could feel herself become hard right away and she jerked her hips again.

"Fuck, Santana."

"I can't...please Britt?"

Brittany jerked her hips again and then slowly pulled out. She looked down at Santana's stretched pussy and bit her lip.

Their combined juices dripped out of Santana and Brittany moaned.

"What am I going to do with this then?"

Santana looked at her and then sat up slowly. Brittany could see that she was sore by the way she lifted her hips a bit to re-position herself.

Surprisingly she didn't care if Santana was sore. But she wasn't into forcing herself onto someone.

"Come here," Santana said. Brittany stood in front of Santana, her dick throbbing at the thought of Santana sucking her. "I'm going to give you the best blow job you've ever had."

Without preamble Santana took Brittany's dick into her mouth as deep as she could without gagging and sucked. She wrapped her hands around Brittany's shaft and moved them in a slow but steady rhythm. Brittany jerked her hips forward and Santana pulled back.

"No face fucking," she said sternly. Brittany nodded her head and concentrated on staying still so that she could still get off.

Santana sucked, licked, and jerked her hands to bring Brittany her release. Brittany had to really concentrate on keeping still and it took her longer to come but Santana was patient and so very good at what she was doing.

"Santana...oh fuck," Brittany muttered over and over again as her orgasm built. Her hips jerked involuntarily and Santana's teeth scraped over her skin.

Her orgasm surprised her and she almost pulled back but Santana held her still with her hands as she kept sucking and swallowed every last drop of Brittany's come.

Santana held Brittany's dick until it was flaccid and then looked up with a flirty smile.

"If I'd known you were this good, I'd have come to you way sooner," she said.

Brittany smirked, stepping back and getting dressed without saying anything.

"You should've used your brain instead of your big mouth."

Brittany watched Santana as she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

She didn't look back when she walked away but she did feel way better.

She was sure that Santana would come to her again soon. And she didn't even mind.

In fact, she'd welcome Santana if the girl would get her off like today.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote most of this on my phone since I'm not home so any mistakes are mine. I'll check later! I hope you enjoy. ****Tell me what you think!**

* * *

She knew that there was something going on when she noticed Santana staring at her.

It had been a couple of weeks since they met in the locker room and Brittany had been wondering how long it would take Santana to come back to her. She knew that the girl had enjoyed herself and even though it had kind of surprised both of them, Brittany couldn't ignore the fact that she had loved it too.

So when Santana didn't come back as fast as she thought she knew something changed her mind or she really thought it was a one time thing.

School was boring and long.

Brittany sat with her friends from Glee club during lunch and she tried to listen to what they were talking about, but it was kind of hard.

She was so focused on listening without hearing anything that she didn't notice that everyone stopped talking and looked over Brittany's head.

"What? Is someone behind me?" she asked before she turned around.

She saw Kurt nodding and when Brittany turned around she saw Santana standing there, hands on her hips.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me. She looked nervous and I stood right away.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Um...hallway," Santana muttered. She led me to the hallway and Brittany followed happily.

Why was she so distracted?

When she stopped, Brittany almost bumped into Santana.

"What's up?"

"I think we should talk about what happened," Santana muttered.

"Yea..."

"It shouldn't have happened...at least not before we talked about...you know...me being such a bitch." Santana looked down at her feet and Brittany smiled.

She was trying to apologize.

"Okay," Brittany said, a little hesitant.

"I'm...I shouldn't have told everyone about you...that was an ass move and I could've just...found another way to get used to you being different." She looked up finally and Brittany could see that she really felt sorry. She just couldn't say the words.

"Santana..."

"I'm sorry okay!" She burst out.

"Santana..."

"It's just that you are different and I kind of liked that but with the people that go to school here...and the social climbing being done, it's just...I needed to be on top and this was the way," she kept going. Brittany listened for another moment until she shook her head and leaned down.

When she kissed her, Santana made a sound of surprise and then she kissed me back.

"Shut up," Brittany said when she pulled back.

Santana looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um..."

"I was going to say it's fine. I mean it was hell when you told people but that's three years ago. And they still don't know for sure. Most of them don't I mean."

"You're not angry?"

"No...I was hurt and sad that my best friend would do something like that but I got over it."

"So why did it happen?"

"What?"

"Why did we...in the locker room?" she asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I've always liked you and you're super hot. I don't know about you but that's why for me."

"Oh...okay," Santana looked disappointed but she shook it off pretty fast and Brittany couldn't be sure she even really saw it. "Well, if it's going to happen again...I mean...you know..."

"I don't know." Brittany looked at Santana as the girl tried to formulate words. "But you know, if you ever need something you can come to me. Maybe we can try to be friends again now."

Santana looked up. "Really?"

"Why not?"

* * *

After they'd talked, they started tentatively hanging out again.

First there was the hanging out at the Lima Bean, or at school before and after classes.

Then slowly, Brittany invited Santana home and they hung out in her room.

Things didn't happen until Santana came over late at night one night and she had been crying.

She lay in bed pressed up against Brittany and Brittany just couldn't help her reaction to having the girl so close. And she smelled so good.

So when she felt herself getting hard she tried to pull away because this wasn't the time. But Santana held on tight. Brittany was sure that she could feel the boner pressed up against her but at first Santana didn't say a word about it.

"You're not the only one getting turned on," she muttered after a moment.

"I'm not?"

"No..." She slowly shook her head and then looked at Brittany.

Before she knew it, she was on my back and she was straddling my hips.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you okay?" she looked at her again and waited until Brittany nodded before she kissed her long and gentle.

It wasn't what Brittany had expected but she was okay with everything that Santana did.

"Do you...are you sure about this?"

Santana nodded her head and Brittany smiled at her. When Brittany leaned forward and kissed her again, Santana moaned.

"I feel like something has changed, you know? In me?"

She kissed Brittany again and again and then pulled her shirt over her head. Brittany was already practically undressed because she had been getting ready to go to bed and Santana wasn't wearing a lot either.

So when she pulled off her shirt Brittany noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany again slowly. It was heaven and hell combined as both of the girls kissed slowly, touched slowly. Santana ground her hips against Brittany and Brittany moaned hard. The moment she did she was glad that Santana's lips were still on hers because she was sure her parents would've heard otherwise.

"You like that?"

"Love...love it," Brittany was able to say. Santana smiled and did it again, harder this time. "Unghh..."

Brittany could feel arousal building within seconds and she was surprised at how good she felt even though her dick was throbbing painfully.

"I'm so wet for you," Santana whispered, her voice raspy.

Brittany turned her around, laying her on the bed and she ground into her hard. She moaned and Brittany quickly kissed her again to keep her quiet. They lay kissing like that for a while until Santana started pulling at Brittany's boxers and I helped her get them off.

When she lay back down Brittany could feel that her words were on the spot when she said that she was wet for her. It turned her on even more as she pushed her hips into Santana's.

"Fuck that feels good," Brittany hummed.

"Unghh...Britt..."

Brittany took a moment to understand what Santana wanted and she smiled as she pushed the tip of her dick against Santana's wet panties. She pushed again and again and then moaned when the panties just seemed to get in the way and then she pulled them down, while Santana lifted her hips. When she finally lay down again and could feel Santana's folds she felt like she was going to explode.

She squeezed the base of her dick hard to keep from coming.

"So good," she breathed. She teased Santana for a while, her dick pushing against her clit. Santana seemed fine with it as long as she could get something out of it. And because Brittany seemed intent on getting Santana off, everything was just fine.

Santana ana felt it building up low in her stomach and she helped Brittany by holding the base of her dick so that the tip kept hitting her clit. It didn't take long for her to come, clenching and jerking her hips. Even her legs twitched and she held her hands in front of her mouth to muffle the screams.

When she came down she looked at Brittany who had a pained look on her face. "That never happened before."

"What?"

"Me coming from just grinding," Santana muttered.

"There's a first for everything," Brittany grinned.

"Yea," Santana said.

Brittany scooted down and lay between Santana's legs with her head. Santana frowned but didn't say a word as Brittany lay there. But when Brittany started eating her out Santana had to hold her hands in front of her mouth again to muffle any sound she made.

It didn't take much stimulation for Santana to come a second or third time.

"Brittany I need to feel you inside of me," Santana said after she came down from her third orgasm. "Please!"

Brittany grinned. "On your hands and knees then," she said. Santana didn't have to be told twice but took her position on the middle of the bed. Brittany sat on her knees behind Santana.

At first she teased some more but then to both of their surprise, Santana thrust her hips back and Brittany was taken into the warm heat of Santana's pussy. They both moaned and Brittany leaned over to get used to the feeling of Santana again. It felt really good.

"You feel so good," Brittany muttered. She didn't want to move. Even though she was throbbing to the point of pain and she really needed to come, she didn't want to move. But Santana wasn't so patient.

She pushed her hips back hard and then moaned when Brittany was all the way in. And then she started moving at a steady rhythm as Brittany tried to keep up. Somewhere along the way Brittany took over, holding Santana's hips and pounding into her fast and hard.

Santana made the most delicious sounds. It spurred Brittany on and she moved her hand to rub Santana's clit with force. As Santana came again Brittany felt her walls clench around her dick and she moaned as she thrust forward a couple of times more and then came.

Her hips moved on their own accord as she came inside Santana, pushing against Santana and Santana moaned.

"Oh god..." She fell forward, pulling Brittany with her. "Ugh."

"I'm too heavy," Brittany muttered, totally exhausted. Santana shook her head and pushed her hips into the bed. Brittany's dick slid out of her and her palm pressed into Santana's clit.

"You should take your hand back though because I'm super sensitive."

Brittany pulled her hand back and rolled off of Santana.

"That better?"

"I'm cold."

brittany chuckled and pulled the covers over Santana. "That better?"

"Hmhmm."

Santana sounded like she was going to fall asleep and Brittany wondered about the reason she came over. Before everything happened she knew what was going on in Santana's life but she had no clue.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

The silence stretched on for a while until Santana lifted her head, her eyes barely open anymore. "I had another fight with my parents about me being out."

"Oh..."

"It's cool though, after graduation I'm moving out of this shit hole," she muttered.

It took Brittany a moment to come up wit a response and by that time Santana had already fallen asleep.

Brittany's mind was working so hard, trying to figure out what this meant. Having sex with Santana, did that mean that they could date? Or was Santana only using her because she had a dick AND was a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a little shorter but more is coming soon. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

It was just a dream.

When Brittany woke up the next morning Santana was gone. Brittany never really realized how hurt she'd been until the night before when Santana had fallen asleep. The girl had really been one of the meanest but Brittany was ready to make amends if Santana was.

She had decided that she wanted to become friends first and then see where it went. She hoped that Santana would understand. And if she didn't...well, then Brittany would know whether Santana was using her just for sex. The thought made her throat close up and she cleared it, hoping to get rid of the tightness.

When Lord Tubbington jumped onto her bed and started purring, she knew it was time to get out of bed and she smiled.

"Morning, Tubbs," she muttered. He purred extra loud and then started doing his thing on her blanket while she stepped out of her bed.

All the way through getting dressed and getting to school, she wondered what the day would bring.

* * *

When she got to school she looked for Santana but she couldn't find the girl.

So when Rachel, Tina and Artie stuck around she decided to make her day fun by making sure that she could laugh.

She danced. She laughed.

But she looked for Santana nonetheless and she wondered where she was when, at the end of the day, she still hadn't seen the girl.

* * *

The next day Brittany still waited for Santana to show up.

But she never did.

So when the week was finally over and weekend began, Brittany didn't know what to think. She wondered if she had really dreamt what had happened but she knew that it had been real. She also knew that there had been feelings involved because Santana wasn't the kind of girl to cuddle after sex. And she had cuddled even if it had just been a little while.

Brittany went home, her head throbbing from thinking about Santana so much and having to pay attention to classes. She was glad that the weekend had started because she needed a break from school. Even if it was just two days.

* * *

Santana stood in front of Brittany's house later that night, hoping that Brittany would understand.

She thought about driving away but then thought better of it.

If she wanted Brittany to know what was going on, she needed to tell her about it fast. She didn't want the girl to think that she didn't want anything to do with her.

So she got out of the car and knocked on the door.

She had seen Brittany's parents coming home and it made her feel like a stalker but she shook the feeling off and sighed.

"Santana?"

Mrs. Pierce stood in front of her, the door wide open showing a surprised Mr. Pierce behind his wife.

"Hi...Mrs. Pierce...I um...I came to see Brittany?"

"Oh...David? Can you go get Brittany for Santana?" Mrs. Pierce said without breaking eyecontact with Santana. Mr. Pierce shrugged and went to get Brittany while Mrs. Pierce stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Santana felt really nervous about this.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Oh I know you are." Mrs. Pierce looked at her sternly and Santana looked down at her feet. "You made my girl's life a living hell."

"I'm really sorry," Santana said, her throat closing up. She could feel her eyes burn and she blinked.

"I'm someone who...likes giving people a second chance and especially because my daughter seems to have given you a second or maybe even a third chance. But I want you to know that if I ever see you hurting my baby again, you're not welcome in this house anymore. Is that clear, Santana?"

Santana looked up at Mrs. Pierce who sounded really gentle even with all the emotion Santana could feel coming from the woman. She nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce. Thank you," she said softly.

It felt way better than just a moment ago and when Mrs. Pierce smiled at her, Santana knew that her second chance was the last one.

* * *

Brittany made her way down the stairs slowly after her father had told her that Santana was here to see her.

She had been waiting, subconsciously hoping that Santana would show up soon. And her hoping had payed off.

Even though she wasn't sure if it was going to be in her favor.

When she saw that her mother and Santana were outside, she slowed down and watched as the two of them talked. Something about Santana told Brittany that the girl was really nervous but also relieved. So she guessed her mother had said what she wanted to say.

She opened the door and her mother smiled up at her before quickly making her way inside.

"Hi," Brittany said after closing the door.

"Hey," Santana replied. "I wanted to apologize for...you know, the way I left."

"It's fine."

Santana chuckled. "No it's not and I get that. And me not being at school couldn't have made it easier."

"You want to come up to my room? It's kind of chilly," Brittany muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Sure."

When they were upstairs Brittany sat down on her bed while Santana stood next to it.

"I was...I don't know I think I thought that there was something...friendship maybe."

"I know, it's there...at least for me it is. I just..." Santana shook her head. "There's just...everything has changed and there's some things that I just can't share right now."

"Okay...but I never asked you to share." Santana shook her head and Brittany sighed. "Can't we just...you know, be friends? I mean, with everything that's happened we just need a basis."

"I know and that's why I came here tonight. I want you to know that I do want to be friends. I have a lot to make up for and I really want to try to make it better," Santana said, stepping closer to Brittany. "I still really, really like you. And I think that I've always liked you. But to be honest I like you more than a friend."

"Really?" Brittany asked, surprised that Santana would admit it. When Santana nodded her head and looked down, Brittany smiled. "Well, I really, really like you as more than a friend too," she said. "But I just want to be friends for now, see where it goes."

"Me too," Santana looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "So friends?"

"Friends," Brittany said. She stood and smiled. "Hug?"

Santana stepped forward and into Brittany's arms. Brittany held her tightly and sighed. She had really missed Santana's hugs, they were the best. She didn't want to ever lose them again. Lose Santana again.

"I missed this," Santana muttered against Brittany's neck. Brittany could feel the reaction in her entire body and she cleared her throat.

"Me too."

"I can feel it," Santana said, a teasing note in her voice.

"Ugh, you're just lucky you don't have to sport a boner whenever you like something."

"Yep," Santana said softly.

Santana leaned back and Brittany looked down at the girl. When Santana kissed her, at first she didn't even realize what was happening but then her lips moved with Santana's. The kiss was slow and gentle and even though Brittany knew they had just decided to be friends first, she didn't want to stop kissing Santana. Her lips were just the best and the most kissable lips she'd ever kissed.

Santana was the one to break the kiss.

"We shouldn't...but..."

"It's so good," Brittany added. Santana nodded and kissed her again, this time pushing her back toward the bed.

"Just kissing."

"Yes, kissing is good," Brittany muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the first time they had sex in the locker room, it had been six weeks.

Both had been really careful not to let something like that happen again because they really did want to try and be friends. At least first friends, and maybe if that worked they would try and be more. But Brittany knew that it was inevitable. They really had that attraction and the time at home showed that.

She missed having sex with Santana but she also knew that if she wanted to do something, she needed to be open about her feelings.

She felt way more for Santana than she had thought in the beginning and after the sex in her bedroom three weeks ago, her feelings had only been growing.

Even though it didn't seem much, Santana had been changing. Brittany watched it happen and let it go as long as she could because she didn't want Santana to pull back again.

Because most of the time when Santana saw Brittany, like now, she would come over and hug her tightly, not showing any sign of wanting to let go.

"I missed you." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and held her tightly.

Brittany smiled and took a deep breath. "I missed you too."

Santana linked their pinkies and Brittany followed her when she gently pulled her along.

"Did you hear about the rumors?" Santana asked, catching Brittany off guard.

"What rumors?" Brittany stopped Santana in her tracks and slowly turned her around.

"That Quinn is pregnant..."

Brittany frowned and shook her head.

"No...I don't listen to rumors. If I want to know something I ask the person."

She looked at me and stared before she nodded her head. She looked like someone had just reprimanded her and Brittany realized that she was that someone.

"You're right."

"So...did you ask her?"

"No...but I'm going to. You know I'm not just going on rumors though right?" she said. "I see those little changes...I work really closely with her in cheer practice. She's gained weight and she's just...different."

Brittany looked at Santana and sighed. "Well...that could mean a lot of things so before you decide that you know, just ask her."

"Yea," she said. She looked up with a smile and Brittany returned it.

There were moments like these where it felt like she was going to lose Santana because she said something stupid something, but then she surprised her and smiled at her or hugged her and thanked her. Brittany had never realized how much she loved it when Santana touched her. How much she loved it when Santana came to her for advice and for a random conversation about a rumor. Santana knew that Brittany didn't like rumors and that she would say the same thing over and over. But she still came to her just to strike up a conversation and it felt so good.

"You know, I'm super glad we're hanging out again," she said. "It makes it so much easier to just do this." She pulled Santana back and wrapped her arms around her again. Unlike before, Brittany hugged Santana tightly and felt like she never wanted to let go. It made everything so much better when she felt sad or even when she felt really good.

"I'm super glad too, Britt-Britt," Santana muttered.

"So you say Quinn gained weight?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded her head and Brittany took a deep breath. And then decided to let it slide. She didn't want to insult Santana, but she felt like Santana was projecting onto Quinn. Santana had gained some weight too, it seemed. But it felt so good that she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Why?"

"Oh...just wondering."

Santana leaned back a little. "Really?" she asked, frowning.

"Gaining weight doesn't have to mean pregnancy," Brittany said.

"That's true," Santana said. She looked confused and Brittany smiled.

"I was just trying to think of some other reason she might be...gaining weight."

"Oh okay."

Santana hugged her one last time before she waved and went to her next class. Brittany on the other hand, had her mind running in circles.

* * *

Santana had more classes without Brittany today than any other day in the week so whenever she got the chance she searched for Brittany and hugged her quickly before moving on to the next class. It was something that she had started doing a couple of weeks back and she still enjoyed it. Brittany seemed to enjoy it too because every time Santana came into the blonde's view, she already opened her arms.

Santana heard all the rumors about them. There were even a couple of rumors going around that _she _was pregnant. People had asked her if she was going to keep it, how she was going to raise it. She was getting tired of it but she didn't want to bother Brittany with it. So she just hugged the girl tightly and she kept her head high when Brittany wasn't around.

"What's up with you?" Quinn asked her.

Santana looked up and shrugged. When Quinn sat down, Santana leaned back in her chair.

"I'm so sick of those fucked up rumors."

"Me too...but what's going around that has you looking like someone kicked your puppy?"

"I don't have a puppy...don't even like dogs. But you know the rumors are always going around. Now...we are both pregnant," Santana said.

When Quinn's face paled, Santana felt something low in her stomach. As if she was sinking. "What?"

"Quinn?"

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn swallowed visibly and Santana leaned forward to block the view from Quinn.

"Are you serious?"

"Not. Now. Please?" Quinn pleaded with Santana. Santana simply nodded her head and held out her hand for Quinn to take.

Quinn didn't take long to grab it tightly and hold it through class, and Santana hoped that she could be a good friend for her while she went through something so hard as having a baby in high school.

* * *

Brittany hated rumors but after Santana had talked about the rumors about Quinn, she needed to listen more carefully and see if there were some rumors about Santana.

And there were enough of them, about Santana and her together.

"I heard that Santana fucked Brittany."

"Really?"

"Couple of weeks back. But fuck, that slut is pregnant...did you hear that?"

"Christ, another teenage pregnancy...fuckers like her give teenagers a bad reputation. Her and that Quinn."

The rumors about Quinn worried her too because at the end of the day, even though she wasn't really friends with Quinn, she kind of liked the girl. It made it hard to listen to the rumors about her being either pregnant or just fat, and she wanted to say something about those people who dared to talk behind people's backs.

But she didn't. She made it through the day without saying anything because she didn't need any attention pulled toward her and she didn't feel like making even more problems for Quinn. Because she knew if she _did _say something she would only make the rumors worse.

"Britt-Britt!"

She turned around when she heard Santana's voice and she smiled when she saw her making her way toward her.

"Hey San."

"Hey...so do you think I could come over later? I'm going to hang out with Quinn a little...she kind of needs her friends now."

"Oh, sure. What's up?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked down at her feet. "Well, you know those rumors about Quinn I told you about? They're true."

"Oh...wow," Brittany said. "I...what is she going to do?"

"I don't know yet but I'm going to make sure that I'm there for her no matter what. I mean, I know she wouldn't simply do anything and she'd really think about things. But you know, she just needs someone there to listen to her."

"Yea. I get that..." Brittany hugged Santana tightly. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks Britt..." she took a deep breath and stepped back. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Later was late at night when Brittany had just gotten ready for bed. Santana was in tears again and this time she knew what it was about. Or so she thought.

"I feel so bad for her. She has to decide this thing on her own and she doesn't want anyone to know...you know? And I just wish I could help her and be there for her more than I can be now...I just feel so helpless."

She cried a little longer while Brittany held her tightly.

"You're a good friend baby, you know that right? You have been there for her when she needed it and you are there for her now. There's nothing you can do right now and I know it sucks, but really, all she actually needs is someone there for her no matter what she decides to do. I don't know anything about what is going on but I'm hoping that the guy who made her pregnant steps up and helps her."

"He is...I mean, you know Puck?"

"Yea."

"He's stepping up. He wants to help her in any way he can. She said that he had already given her money but you know that teens can't...it's just never enough."

"As long as you're there...and he's there...and maybe if she tells her parents things will be better right?"

"She doesn't want to tell her parents."

"Oh. That's going to be a lot of hiding." Brittany shook her head and held Santana closer to her. She liked holding Santana but she felt so bad for her. She wished that she knew something to say that would make her feel better. But there just wasn't anything that she could say because a pregnancy was hard enough.

"Yea."

Santana sounded tired and Brittany closed her eyes.

"San? What about the rumors about you?" she asked. She hadn't dared to ask it before at school but now, with the privacy of her room, she needed to know if there was truth in those rumors.

"What about them?" Santana asked, trying to be casual but actually tensing.

"I heard...rumors about you being pregnant...are you?"

* * *

**You'll tell me what you want right?**


	5. Chapter 5

She knew it was a long shot but when she saw Santana's face, she felt bad for even asking such a question.

Brittany was about to say something when Santana cleared her throat.

"Um...no. I kind of thought so myself but I'm not," she said.

"You did?"

"Yea, I did a test but it was negative."

"Oh."

Brittany didn't know why she felt disappointed because she should be happy. They weren't even together and they had just started building up their friendship again. There was no way she wanted Santana to think that she was with her just for a baby.

"Britt?"

"Yea?"

"It's something else that...has me gaining some weight." She looked down at her hands and Brittany lifted her chin.

"What is it, baby?"

For a moment Santana didn't say anything and Brittany knew she was letting the fact that she had just called her baby sink.

"Um...I had a little...problem. I still have it though. I felt so bad for treating you the way I did that I kind of fucked up my health."

"How?"

"I stopped eating for a long time and then I couldn't stop anymore. I developed anorexia."

"Who told you this? I mean, I heard that people with something like that usually don't admit that until it's too bad to do something about it yourself," Brittany said.

"Well, Quinn and Rachel found me throwing up more than enough times and they kind of had me going to this therapist but I never actually went after that first time. I mean I can admit that it's a problem and I know what it is so I can tell you but only recently have I felt like I was strong enough to do something about it...and so I've been starting with small meals, you know?"

"Yea...San? I'm so proud of you," Brittany muttered. "That was so brave to do and I think that you're doing a great job."

"You do?"

"Yes! And if there's anything I can do for you...just...I'm here for you always okay?"

"Thanks Britt-Britt...you're awesome," Santana smiled. And then before I could react, she leaned in and kissed me so gently and softly that I didn't even know it was happening until it was over.

* * *

Santana stared at her phone and sighed.

"Britt? Quinn texted me, if I wanted to come with to the clinic for her appointment."

"Okay, you should go." Brittany looked at Santana with a smile in her eyes and Santana couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach.

It was something that had started happening ever since they made up a couple of weeks ago and it felt so good that she just wanted to revel in the feeling.

And with finally having Brittany by her side, and having Brittany knowing everything...or almost everything...about her, made her feel so much better that she felt like she was floating. Just the fact that Brittany knew that she was struggling with an eating disorder was awesome.

Santana had the feeling though, that sething was bothering Brittany.

"You wanna tell me what you're thinking about?" She asked.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Brittany shrugged at first, not wanting to answer but when Santana didn't let up she sighed. "I'm kind of sad that you didn't come to me when you thought you were pregnant," she said.

"Oh...well. I um...I thought that I would tell you if I was pregnant you know? But I didn't want to tell you I thought I was because it just seemed so...things between us are just getting good again you know?"

"I know...and I get it. I just have to get over it. you're not pregnant and that's a good thing because were so young and like you said, things are just starting to get better."

Santana knew that Brittany felt sad about it because she felt sad about it. She just hadn't thought that Brittany wanted to know what she thought unless there was proof of it and it had stopped her from going to her when she had woken up a couple of mornings in a row, sick to her stomach and her period not being there when it was supposed to be.

When she'd done the test she kept wishing she could just call Brittany but she felt guilty for letting it get that far and she wouldn't want her involved into somethingn that might not even be.

"I'm saying this hoping there won't be a next time anytime soon...but I'll call you next time okay? I just...I didn't think you'd wanna know unless I knew for sure."

"It's okay Santana...but thank you," Brittany said with a sad smile. "What about Quinn?"

Santana looked down at her phone and shrugged. "She's going tomorrow after school so I told her I'd go with her. Would it be weird if I asked to stay here tonight? I feel kind if weird but I really don't wanna be alone right now and my parents are out of town again."

She looked down at her hands and waited for Brittany to respond.

"Sure San, you can stay whenever you like."

* * *

Brittany lay in bed waiting for Santana to be done getting ready and sighed. It was going to be a long night for her, considering the fact that she knew how these nights ended. Before their fight, Santana would stay over almost every night and every night Brittany would end up holding Santana close to her. With her body changing though, she was both looking forward to it and dreading it because her body would sure react to Santana's closeness.

"You have an awesome bathroom."

Brittany looked up and smiled into the darkness.

"I know."

The bed dipped beside her and she scooted over. When Santana finally lay down, Brittany turned on her side.

"I'm glad that you know now."

"Know what?" Brittany asked.

"That I've had some trouble...that I'm still struggling with some stuff," Santana replied softly. She sounded so sincere that Brittany wished she could see her.

"Me too."

"Can you...can you hold me? Just hold me?" Santana's voice broke and Brittany lay on her back.

"Come over here baby and I'll hold you," she said softly. When Santana was in her arms, her head in Brittany's chest, she seemed to calm down a little. But Brittany soon felt the tears soaking her shirt. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Santana sobbed softly. "I'm just overwhelmed I guess."

"I'm here for you okay? Always and forever because you know what? You're still my best friend and I've missed you too much in the last couple of years to let you go again."

"I love you Britt-Britt."

The admission shocked Brittany but she presses a kiss on Santana's hair and hummed.

"Love you too San."

* * *

The next morning Brittany drove Santana home so she could change clothes and waited for her before they drove to school together. Because Santana was going with Quinn, they had agreed that if Santana needed a ride, she'd call Brittany.

"Okay?"

"Britt-Britt? Don't worry so much. I'll be fine and I'll call if I need you. But you know, just to be clear, I'm going to come over tonight and I'll tell you what happened."

"Are you sure Quinn doesn't mind me knowing?"

"She doesn't know you know," Santana said. "I think. I mean I didn't tell her and you never listen to rumors let alone spread them around. I'm the one who does that."

"No fair, don't talk yourself down like that." Brittany hugged Santana and sighed. "I won't tell anyone okay?"

"I know, I trust you." Santana leaned back and gently kissed Brittany's lips to both of their surprise.

Brittany kisses her back after a moment and hummed against Santana's lips.

"Break it up lovebirds. School's about to start," a voice, Quinn's, broke their kiss and when Brittany looked up she could see a smiling Quinn standings a couple of feet away. She looked down at Santana who was smiling shyly and Brittany knew that Santana and Quinn had talked about what was going on between them.

That was a good sign...right?

* * *

The day went by quicker than Brittany had even hoped for and combined with Santana's random text throughout the day she felt like she was on top of the world.

Before they went to the clinic, Santana and Quinn stood by Quinn's car and Brittany made her way over to them, not sure why or what she was going to say but not really bothering to stop and think.

"Hey," Santana was the first to see her and when Quinn turned and smiled at Brittany, Brittany smiled back.

"Hey."

"What's up Britt?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to say hi," Brittany said with a grin. "You looked a little lost here."

"Oh," Quinn said. "Well my car kind of broke down and now I can't um..."

Santana stepped forward and gently put a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Maybe Britt can drop us off there," she said. Quinn was about to shake her head when Santana smiled. "I mean she can drop us off and then wait somewhere and bring you home and while you're...you know...I'll call your dad to say that your car broke down at school."

"But–"

"Whatever you're going to do, I'm not going to ask anything or tell people anything okay?" Brittany said, making sure that she was looking at Quinn and Quinn was looking at her. "I'm not that kind of person."

"I know..." Quinn sighed. "Okay, but if I hear either of you say anything about it, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Brittany didn't go _somewhere _to wait but parked her car on the parking lot on the other side of the road and just relaxed. _  
_

She didn't know how long she had to wait and when she got a text from Santana saying something wasn't right, she felt the panic bubble up in her chest.

After another text, saying that they needed to go to the hospital, she hurried to the other side again and waited until Quinn and Santana got into the car.

"Which hospital?" she asked.

"The one closest to here...my dad works there and I think we might need his expertise," Santana muttered. She was pale, but it was nothing compared to Quinn who looked like she had turned into a ghost. Brittany didn't ask questions like she had promised but she really did want to know what was making these girls so scared. She could feel her own heart pound in her chest, panicked.

What was going on?

* * *

**More soon...I hope. You'll tell me right? If it's okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

The wait at the hospital was longer but Santana stayed in the waiting area with Brittany because Quinn said she didn't need her in there.

It turned out, as Santana told Brittany, that Quinn had never been pregnant but there was something in her uterus.

"The clinic doctor said it might be a tumor so that's what they are finding out right now...tests and everything," Santana said. "I made sure my dad called the hospital to see if he can help..."

"Wow...for someone who just heard she got cancer she was pretty stable."

"Well that's the thing, it doesn't have to be cancer."

"But you just said she had a tumor..." Brittany frowned in confusion.

"I know but a tumor doesn't necessarily mean cancer. In early stages or even when the tumor is still in some kind of capsule, it's not cancer and they can take it out without having to worry about it spreading. So if it's a tumor they're going to see what they can do for her."

It made Brittany nervous to see Santana nervous but she still held on to her hand tightly to show her support. Santana held on like she was her life line and the two sat, waiting for the news.

* * *

When Quinn walked out looking relieved Santana jumped up and practically ran the girl over with a hug.

"What's happening?"

"It's still not good but it's better than cancer. They did another sonogram to see what the clinic saw, did some tests and they rushed the results...thanks to your dad. They told me that this was a standard procedure so um...I'm gonna have surgery to remove the thing."

Brittany stayed to the side as the two hugged and simply smiled. She didn't know Quinn well enough to do anything about her happiness, because she did feel happiness that there was nothing seriously wrong with Quinn. And from the sound of it this hospital knew what they were doing.

"That's great!" Santana smiled. She held out both her hands to Quinn and Brittany and the three of them walked out of the hospital.

At the car, Quinn and Santana fell into an easy conversation while Brittany listened and focused on the road. Quinn have her some directions and within five minutes they had dropped Quinn off.

"I'm so relieved for her...I'm just worried about her telling her parents," Santana said as Brittany continued on driving.

"Why?"

"Because she said she didn't want to tell them."

"I don't think she'll have a choice now. She needs surgery."

"True...she's clever though so she might try and find a way around telling them."

"As long as she has you there with her she should be okay. I mean, for now."

"Yea I don't think I can actually take care of her after surgery."

Santana stared out of the window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know...I think I'm just tired. I'm glad you went with us though," she said, smiling at Brittany. "I think we both felt calmer with you there."

"Really?" Brittany asked, surprised at even having an impact on whatever happened at the hospital.

"Yea...I mean when you drove to the hospital you were really calm and then at the hospital...for me...it really helped."

"I'm glad I could help!"

"Me too, I'm glad you were there," Santana closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

It made Brittany decide to drive her home and help her settle in before she left for home.

* * *

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Santana had told her already that her parents would be out of town for another couple of days and she really didn't like being alone.

"Um...sure."

"You don't have to..."

"No, I mean I'd have to call my parents but sure," Brittany smiled at Santana. It was kind of weird being alone with Santana, knowing that no one would be coming home and especially because she knew that if the opportunity came, something would happen. It might make of break anything between them and she didn't want to take any risks.

"Okay."

* * *

Santana watched as Brittany stared at the cartoons on the screen. Some things never changed and Brittany loving cartoons was one of them. But she had gotten picky, which made Santana smile.

"Only this?" she asked, looking at the screen. "Really?"

"Yea, ever since my sister started watching cartoons I got sick of watching most cartoons."

"Hmm...I wish I could say that...maybe my parents wouldn't leave so often then," Santana said sadly. Brittany pulled her eyes from the screen and watched Santana for a moment before she leaned in and pulled Santana toward her.

"I can make you sick of watching cartoons," she said, making Santana chuckle.

"Okay."

They watched some more cartoons but then Brittany began rubbing Santana's sides. And then her thighs and again her sides. For a while, she kept doing that until she got bolder and started slowly touching her inner thighs. Santana had to keep the moan in when Brittany got pretty close to her center and she wished she could just turn around and do something about her feelings. But she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship already.

"Hey Santana..."

"Yea?"

"Do you think we'd make it if we..."

"If we what?" Santana turned and looked at Brittany. She wondered what was going on in Brittany's mind and she wished she could read her.

"Dated or something?"

Santana blinked. She hadn't expected that to come out of Brittany and she stuttered a moment before she finally was able to talk.

"I think...I think if we really dated...we could make it."

"Yea? Then...would you go out on a date with me sometime?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd like that," Santana said with a smile. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her closer to her body and letting her feel how excited she was. Santana didn't do anything to stop it, not having enough willpower to stop anything anymore and she knew that Brittany would keep trying until she gave in anyway. She _wanted _it too much to stop it from happening.

So when Brittany turned the tables on her and lay her on her back on the couch, Santana grinned before Brittany gave her a bruising kiss.

"I've wanted you ever since that last time we...I really need you right now...please?" Brittany looked so honest that Santana simply nodded. She knew what it meant to fell that need because she felt it too. So Brittany kissed her again and this time her hands were everywhere. Santana pulled her closer and held her tight as Brittany's hips pushed regularly into hers.

"Please?" Santana said quickly when Brittany made a move to push her hand into Santana's panties. Brittany stopped but then shook her head and smiled. She slowly pushed her hand under Santana's waistband and pushed her finger against her clit. Santana's hips jerked up and Brittany grinned at her as she moved quick circled around her clit. She had limited access but she made use of what she had to rub Santana in such a way that drove her crazy. "Oh God Britt...please!"

"Tell me what you need," Brittany whispered and Santana moaned.

"I need you...I need to come!"

Brittany rubbed the right spot a couple of times and Santana's orgasm hit her hard and fast. She arched her back upward and held her breath until it had passed and then looked at Brittany from hooded eyes.

Brittany didn't wait though but pulled her hand back and quickly made work of Santana's buttons. Santana lifted her hips and Brittany took off her jeans and her panties quickly. She took off her own jeans and boxers and then lay down on top of Santana again, smiling down at her seductively.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked. Santana moaned and pushed her hips forward.

"Take me," she moaned. Brittany took a deep breath and Santana swallowed hard when the tip of Brittany's dick touched her entrance. "Do it...please?"

"You sure?" Brittany asked. "Are you on the pill?"

"Yes, yes, please!"

Brittany slowly pushed forward and entered Santana and Santana pushed her hips up to meet Brittany halfway. She had missed this so much that she wrapped her legs around Brittany and held her in place for a while. She didn't want to move and lose this feeling. When Brittany looked down questioningly Santana loosened her grip and Brittany moved, ever so slowly. Santana knew that she felt the same way about them finally being together again.

Santana felt Brittany move inside her and she could feel her own arousal build, the orgasm building low in her stomach already. She loved the way that Brittany filled her and she let Brittany set the rhythm, knowing that she would get her there in the end.

* * *

Brittany moved, slowly upping her pace as Santana made the most amazing sounds she'd ever heard. It was so good to be inside her again, to feel her walls clench around her and she kept changing her pace to make sure she could hold out at least until Santana came. Santana's hand snaked between them and Brittany could feel that she was rubbing herself quickly.

"I'm close, I'm close Britt," Santana rasped out and Brittany quickened her pace to match Santana's only to have Santana clench around her in her orgasm when it was finally there. Brittany kept moving and slowly tried to build up Santana's orgasm again. She loved the feel of it when Santana clenched around her dick and she wanted to feel it again. So when Santana moved her hips with Brittany, and now Brittany put her hand between them and rubbed Santana until she came again and that was when Brittany pounded into her and pounded until she came hard and long.

It was like Santana was milking her dry and it felt so good. She jerked her hips one last time and she moaned.

"I missed that..." Brittany lay down but supported her weight with her arms, her head next to Santana's.

"Me too..."

Santana moved to the side and Brittany lay on her side next to Santana. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Her heart slowed down but slowly and she could feel Santana's heart beating underneath her hand. She could feel herself start to doze off but she blinked her eyes open and lifted her head.

"So...are you free on Friday night?"

Santana chuckled and hummed. "Yea. I am."

"Then I'm picking you up at eight...I'm taking you out on a real date."

* * *

**I hope it didn't move too fast...you'll tell me right? Please? Also, thanks chuckleshan for telling me about the inconsistency. Luckily, it was fixed pretty easily! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to try and wrap this up in the next couple of chapters! So if you want to see something happening just PM me or tell me in a review! :)**

* * *

Santana was nervous for their date. She didn't know why because she hung out with Brittany every day but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and it was kind of annoying.

She liked it though. She liked the anticipation of something happening even though they had done everything the wrong way. They had sex, and she had a pregnancy scare, and then they dated. She smiled when she stood in front of the full body mirror admiring herself. She looked hot in her tight jeans and shirt even though it was pretty basic. She didn't know what Brittany had planned but she was sure that it wasn't anything too fancy. Brittany didn't like fancy.

So when the doorbell rang and she heard the door open, she took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Brittany stood at the foot of the stairs as if she had been planning on going up and Santana smiled at her.

"You look hot," Brittany said with a smile. Santana felt good when Brittany noticed the little things about her but Brittany was a star in complimenting people. She was born to make other people feel good.

Brittany was wearing something simple too. She was wearing a tank top with a jacket over it and some jeans. Hers weren't as tight as Santana's but they still looked pretty awesome. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Santana reached for Brittany's outstretched hand and took another deep breath when, at Brittany's warm touch, the butterflies multiplied.

"Ready?"

* * *

As it turned out Brittany had made reservations at Breadstix even though that wasn't necessary.

They ate slowly and when the check came, Brittany didn't even allow Santana to see what the damage was but paid with her credit card. Or...her parent's credit card. She had gone all out after dinner though. Brittany had made one of Santana's dreams happen.

"A drive in movie? You're so awesome!"

"I asked around, and it was Rachel who suggested this one. She said that Finn had taken her here and she loved it. They are playing Grease tonight and I thought you might like it," Brittany said. She smiled and Santana smiled so brightly. She leaned close to Brittany and kissed her gently.

"Thank you...you're amazing."

Even though Santana didn't much care for Grease, she enjoyed the experience. Brittany had even borrowed her father's old car of which the front seat was like a couch and so Santana could actually lean against Brittany during the movie. It was perfect.

* * *

Brittany never really heard anything after that day in the hospital but she was sure that Quinn was fine because she kept showing up at school. She did wonder what was going to happen though, because even though Quinn didn't look sick, she knew that there was something going on and that Quinn needed something to happen to it.

Santana never seemed to worry. She didn't tell Brittany what was going on either and so after the movie, Brittany asked.

"So what's happening with Quinn?"

"Well she told her parents the other day." Santana leaned back against Brittany's chest and sighed. "She's going to have to have surgery to take it out and her parents are still talking to her doctors about things. So she has to wait until everything is clear and they can go in."

"But can it still turn bad?"

"Yea, that's why they're keeping a close eye on her so that she doesn't actually get worse. But her symptoms are staying and she says that she actually feels like she's pregnant." Santana turned and looked at Brittany, smiling. "You know, she has all those hormones and sometimes it's just funny to watch her go about stuff. The other day she wolfed down three bacon burgers and was still hungry."

Brittany laughed. "I wish I was there to see it," she said.

Even though she knew they should leave the drive in theater, she didn't feel like moving anything. Santana felt so good pressed against her that she didn't want to do anything to change it. But then there was a voice booming over the speakers telling them to go so that the next movie could start, and Brittany sighed and drove off of the lot.

"Hey Britt, this was awesome," Santana said and Brittany glanced at her while she drove towards Santana's house. "I mean, no one has ever made an effort to give me something like this."

"I know, which is why I did it. And you know, if you want we can do it as often as you'd like."

* * *

Brittany got out of the car and quickly made her way around to open the door for Santana.

"Thank you," Santana said with a grin as she stepped out of the car.

Brittany held out her hand and walked Santana to the front door.

"This is where we say goodbye..."

"What? Why? You can come in," Santana frowned at Brittany.

"No...are you crazy? It's only our first date. I am only allowed to kiss you goodnight," Brittany said with a smile.

"Um...okay," Santana said. She smiled after her initial surprise and leaned against the door, playing along with Brittany. "I had a really great time..."

"Me too..." Brittany smirked. "I'll call you sometime," she added.

"Don't leave me hanging?" Santana looked down at her hands to hide her smile.

"I won't cutie," Brittany said.

"Okay...well, good night then..."

"Good night..."

Brittany leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips. She then moved closer and pulled Santana against her while Santana wrapper her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. It was just like a real first date with a first kiss and both wished that Brittany hadn't started this play because Brittany really wanted to go to Santana's room with her.

But she stayed strong and pulled back to breathe.

And then she stepped back and with one last longing look, she made her way to her car and got in. She waited until Santana was safely inside before she drove home.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks they went out on dates almost every Friday. That was only because Brittany's parents had found out that they were dating and had limited her time out late. Otherwise, they would've gone on way more dates.

But they used the time they had pretty well. Brittany reused her ideas from the first date once and Santana loved it.

Santana had made it a point to make Brittany happy by taking her to the park after school once a week to feed the ducks. That was Brittany's favorite thing to do even after all those years.

The second date had been a night at the museum which was more for Santana than for Brittany. Santana had a thing for all kinds of art and Brittany just wanted to make her happy.

And every date one of them would come up with something completely new and different to do together. They even went out to the beach a couple of times on a Saturday just because they didn't care where they were, as long as they were together.

* * *

It was a Monday when Quinn didn't show up for school and neither Santana not Brittany knew what was going on. Santana tried calling her but there was no answer and it worried her.

"Still no answer?" Brittany asked when Santana put her phone down after the third try.

"No...but maybe she's finally getting that surgery?"

"Maybe...we should go by her house after school," Brittany said. "Or...just you. She doesn't know me and it might be weird."

"No I don't wanna go alone. And she even though she doesn't know you doesn't mean she won't like you. You helped her that first time we went to the hospital." Santana kissed me quickly and smiled. "You are amazing and she will see that."

"But maybe not while she's not feeling well."

"You're my girlfriend. Please Britt I need you there," Santana begged. Brittany sighed and nodded her head. "You're the best!"

And so that was how they went by Quinn's house after school. As it turned out she'd had the surgery on the Friday and because of some complications she had to stay for the weekend. Normally, with a procedure like this that didn't happen too often.

"So what happened?" Santana asked. She held on to Brittany's hand even though she could feel some resistance. Brittany felt uncomfortable and Santana wished she could do something for her but she was way too worried about Quinn.

"They found some more of those things but they said that it was all benign so I didn't have to worry. Even though they wanted to keep me for observation because I was out longer than they planned and they weren't really prepared."

"Suckers. I really thought my dad was gonna do it," Santana said.

"They said something about conflict of interest. Because he knew me they weren't sure if he could perform if something happened."

"I'm glad they got all of them," Brittany said. She had been quiet the whole time so Quinn looked surprised but she smiled.

"Yea me too."

* * *

Santana pulled Brittany up when she saw that Quinn was getting tired and even though it was late, she insisted on going to the park for their weekly duck feeding. Brittany went along because well, she loved ducks and she wouldn't say no to spending some quality time with Santana.

"You know, even though I thought it was weird that I was there while you two talked, she seemed really nice. I mean, a lot different than what I get to see at school." Brittany threw a couple of pieces of bread into the water and watched as five ducks fought over them.

"Yea, she doesn't want a lot of people to see this side of her but she's actually pretty sweet once you get to know her."

"Seems like it."

Brittany stayed quiet after that, trying to regain her balance after the strange feelings all day. She'd never been worried this much about someone she didn't know and it threw her off.

"Hey...you okay?" Santana asked. Brittany turned to look at her and smiled.

"Of course," she said. "Just a little out of it is all."

"Let's go home then."

* * *

Santana brought Brittany home and Brittany hung around the car for a moment before she opened the door again.

"You wanna come in? I bet you could even join for dinner and that way you don't have to be alone all night." She said sweetly. Santana thought about that for a moment before she nodded and turned off the engine.

"Okay."

She got out of the car and walked around following Brittany into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce sat in the living room and greeted the girls.

"Santana, what a lovely surprise," Mrs. Pierce said. "Are you staying for dinner? I made enough for the whole neighborhood." She chuckled as she stood to her feet.

"If that's okay with you I'd love to stay," Santana said. She still felt guilty whenever she walked into the house she used to love but every time got a little easier.

"Of course darlin'." Mr. Pierce grinned and patted the couch. "Come sit, both of you. Let me get you a drink."

Santana was still shocked every time she walked into this house and was welcomed with open arms. But it felt good to have that back again especially since her parents were never home.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce."

* * *

**You'll tell me what you think right?**


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't like she was used to spending time with people who cared. In fact, she didn't think that she'd ever spend time with anyone other than the Pierces and she loved it. They asked her where she'd been the last couple of years, what she'd done.

Santana loved the attention but at the same time she felt uncomfortable. And when Brittany saw that, she ushered Santana up to her room to relax a little. Santana was so grateful that when they got to her room, she closed the door and pushed Brittany onto her bed. Brittany looked surprised but when Santana climbed on top of her and leaned forward, she didn't struggle.

"You're so hot."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany before Brittany could say anything. The kiss was perfect – just enough pressure and loving wrapped in it and Brittany moaned against Santana's lips. Santana pulled back and giggled, and the moment that her ass touched Brittany's groin area she knew that Brittany wanted this as much as she wanted it. So she ground her hips down and made circled with her hips to bring out more sound from Brittany.

"Ugh, San."

Brittany thrust her hips up and smiled.

"You realize we haven't had sex in weeks just so we could date?" Santana pushed down again and Brittany's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh fuck...yes I do!" She turned the tables on Santana and turned them both around, Santana now laying on the bed with Brittany on top of her. Brittany pushed her hips forward and Santana widened her eyes when even though her clothes, Brittany's dick reached her clit and it was such a good feeling. "I want you Santana."

"I want you too...no...I need you," Santana muttered.

Brittany leaned forward to kiss her and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her even closer. Brittany did something with her legs that Santana could only feel, but then Brittany sat up and took off her shirt. Santana could see that Brittany had tried taking off her jeans but it hadn't worked.

"Get naked Santana," Brittany said. Santana did as she was told and took off her clothes. She watched Brittany the entire time and enjoyed how Brittany was so careful. When her boxers were off, Brittany's dick slapped against her stomach and she looked down and squeezed it before she looked at Santana, who felt the dripping worsen at the sight of Brittany.

"You're beautiful," Santana said as she sat down again. Brittany didn't react with words but pushed Santana back down and lay down on top of her, kissing her body slowly. Santana felt the build up, the one that always happened before everything else happened, and she moaned. Her stomach felt so tight. She ran her hands through Brittany's hair as Brittany moved up but then to her surprise Brittany started moving back down again and then all of a sudden, Santana could feel the warmth of Brittany's breath on her folds.

She widened her eyes when Brittany dove right in, sucking on her clit and then pushing one finger into Santana's warmth. Santana jerked her hips up to meet Brittany and moaned. She quickly held her hand in front of her mouth to make sure no one heard her and moaned some more.

"Hmm." Brittany hummed against her which caused those lovely vibrations that brought Santana even closer to the edge.

It didn't take her long to come. She loved every second of Brittany's ministrations but she couldn't keep up for long. Her back arched and her body shook as the orgasm blew over her like a tidal wave over the beach. It was perfect and it was rough and raw. Brittany stopped and smiled up at her.

"Oh god...Britt," Santana husked. She pulled Brittany up and kissed her, tasting her own juices and moaning again. Brittany hummed again and Santana could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm react to it. She pulled Brittany closer, and Brittany complied. The unasked question was met with an answer when Brittany didn't waste any time but pushed into Santana's warmth.

* * *

Brittany moaned when Santana's heat surrounded her dick. It was awesome, the clenching of Santana's walls around her and the reaction it got from Santana – she wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and pushed her hips up to create friction. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana slowly as she started moving. Santana was tight, and Brittany pushed forward a little harder each time. She loved the sounds Santana made even though right now, she couldn't make them like she normally would because her parents were right downstairs and she didn't want anyone to hear.

"You feel so good...so tight," Brittany muttered against Santana's lips. She pushed forward hard and Santana bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out. "So, so good." Brittany started picking up the pace, feeling her stomach tighten at the feel of Santana clenched around her. She could feel the orgasm building and she knew it was going to be a big one. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks, not even touching herself even when she was so hard it hurt. She wanted Santana to know it was her she loved.

"Ungh, Britt...please," Santana moaned as Brittany went even faster. Brittany reached between them and rolled Santana's clit between her pinched fingers. Santana moaned and then arched her back, her body shaking and her walls clenching Brittany's dick in a tight grip. Brittany could hardly move but pushed forward anyway, and followed Santana soon after. Come spurted out her and it felt like it went on forever. Except it didn't but when she came down from her high, she collapsed on top of Santana.

Normally she wouldn't have done that but the orgasm had been much more intense than any other. It was like not having sex or masturbating made everything so much better. But one thing was for sure, Brittany never wanted to wait for more than a week to have sex with Santana again because it was just too awesome not to do it.

* * *

Brittany went downstairs after a long hot shower with Santana. She grabbed two bottles of water and then made her way to the living room where her parents were watching TV.

"Santana's going to stay tonight...her parents are out of town again and she doesn't want to be alone," Brittany said to her mother, who was the only one who had looked up from the TV when she noticed her daughter standing there.

"Oh...okay. Be careful," her mother said. Brittany frowned and then turned, grinning.

"Sure mom," she said.

She made her way back upstairs and closed and locked her door. Santana was sprawled over the bed with her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. Brittany could see it in the way her feet moved.

"So?"

"She's okay with it...as long as we're careful," Brittany said with a smile. Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany, probably to make sure if she was kidding. She chuckled and closed her eyes again.

"You're mom is a mess."

"Well, you do realize that now that they know...this might be a little easier?"

"They already knew we were dating...it doesn't change much. The only thing it changes is that now I don't feel so weird."

"Why did you?"

"Because I hurt you like no one should ever hurt you and I didn't care about the consequences. I have to prove my worth to her again and it seems like she's finally accepting it again...it's a good feeling."

"I bet," Brittany said as she sat down next to Santana and handed her a bottle of water. "Drink up, you lost a lot of fluid earlier."

"Ha! What about you? You went on forever," she said as she sat up and opened the bottle.

"Yea, yea..."

"I'm just kidding Britt-Britt. I love you."

Brittany stared at her. Did she really just? From the look on Santana's face, she did and Brittany smiled.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter guys. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your faves and alerts! It was a blast writing this and I hope I'll see you at my other stories! This is sort of an epilogue, set a couple of years later.**

* * *

_"I know everything is still kind of messed up between us and we still have to find that middle ground...but with this pregnancy I just feel like I have to ask you...Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"_

Brittany woke up with a smile on her face. Today was her wedding day and she has never been this happy about anything. Not counting the fact that she was marrying Santana and that Santana was carrying her baby of course.

They had made it through the rough years of college and setting up their respective careers — Brittany as a dance teacher and Santana as a singer — and had gotten to the point where they both didn't even realize that they weren't even spending any time together anymore.

But then Brittany fell and she had to take a couple of weeks of rest before she could go back to teaching again and she noticed the way they lived past each other. Santana was so busy that Brittany had to beg her to make time so that they could rebuild what they had.

When only five weeks later Santana found out she was pregnant she decided that se would finish her album and take a break for long enough so that she could see the first year of their baby's life, and then she could always see what she wanted to do about touring.

It had surprised Brittany that she wanted to marry, and Santana had to clarify that it wasn't because of the baby but because of her before she even said yes. Who knew Santana was such a traditionalist? Brittany certainly didn't.

* * *

_"How crazy is this...I was going to ask you. I mean, not right away but I was going to...I even had a ring picked out!"_

Santana woke up with a start and then she took a deep breath.

She had always thought that Brittany would say no because of the hardships they'd had. It had taken her longer to ask Brittany than she had initially planned, and now while four months pregnant, she was going to get married. It made her happy, happier than anything else could make her. Brittany was her soul mate and everything else that happened was just training. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for Brittany when she was on tour, and she was still trying to think of a way to make it happen with both of them.

She had even told her manager that she wanted Brittany to be one of her back ground dancers. He was okay with it, now all she had to do was get Brittany on board. She didn't know how she was going to do that.

_"Britt...I'm pregnant."_

_Brittany looked at Santana with a frown. For a moment Santana thought she was going to deny the possibility but then she smiled._

_"That's awesome!"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Yea!"_

They had celebrated. With more sex. Santana hadn't minded and she was sure Brittany hadn't minded either. Just the fact that they were spending time again was enough for Brittany, and she had always wanted to have kids. Santana on the other hand had never been sure until she found out she was pregnant and she thought about her options. She actually got sick thinking about all of them, and she decided that no matter what happened, she would be a great mother.

Look at the singers who have kids – they manage to take care of the kids and go on tour. Why shouldn't she be able to?

She got out of bed and took a shower. She had already taken a shower the night before but she felt weird from sleeping and she needed to feel clean. She needed to be clean for Brittany. So when she was done and she made her way downstairs in her bathrobe, she knew her mother was waiting in the kitchen to do her hair and makeup and she took a deep breath and prepared for a long sit with her mother and aunts.

* * *

Brittany could see Santana standing at the alter and she smiled. Nothing could go wrong today, everything was planned out to the T and there was nothing that could happen.

Except maybe...no. She wouldn't fall.

It was one of the reasons Brittany said she wanted to walk down the aisle. She didn't want Santana to be afraid to fall, or to fall and hurt the baby. There were a million things that could happen when Santana fell and she didn't want Santana to lose the baby. So she had acted like it was her dream and Santana had complied, telling her she didn't care about who walked to who, as long as at the end of the day they were married.

Brittany's turn was after the bridesmaids. She walked down the aisle with her father and he handed her over to Santana. Santana kissed Brittany's hand and then they both turned to the minister.

"We are gathered here today..."

* * *

As a surprise, Santana had booked them a flight to Italy. They would travel Italy for a month and then go back home. Santana would have enough time to finish her album and Brittany could go back to teaching dance. It was perfect.

And Brittany loved it.

Santana waited around for Brittany to finish speaking to the hotel manager and smiled. While she never wanted to learn any new languages, Brittany went online to learn all kind of languages so that she could get around when they were going somewhere.

It had taken Santana a while to get the room she wanted for the first night just because the hotel manager didn't understand much English. He tried though, but in the end it was someone who did know English who helped Santana. Things were a lot easier that way.

"Britt," Santana called softly. She pointed to the elevator and Brittany wrapped up the conversation just as it dinged.

Once they were in their room, which was nice and cool, they took a quick shower together and then lay down on the bed. Santana had told Brittany that once they arrived she wanted to take a nap and Brittany had thought that that was a perfect idea.

"I'm glad I married you."

Santana looked up from where she had her head – on Brittany's shoulder – and she smiled.

"I'm glad you wanted to marry me. And you know, I'm just glad that we did this before the baby was born."

"Yea, what is up with that?"

"I wanted the baby to have your name... I didn't want there to be anyone wondering who his or her mothers were and it just felt right."

Santana put her head back down and sighed.

Brittany smiled and ran her hand through Santana's hair.

"I love you...and I am so looking forward to starting our lives together."

"I love you too Britt-Britt...may we always have that..."

* * *

**_I didn't want to open this up to even more so I kept it short. I hope you enjoyed this story! _**


End file.
